Everclearboy
}} Everclearboy is a senior officer and taskmaster of the crew Fair Winds and member of the flag Raving Notion on the Emerald Ocean. Biographical information Everclearboy began his career on Sage in December of 2005. Taking an interest mainly in Sailing at first, he quickly came to enjoy Carpentry as well. As a greenie he spent his first weeks of play without a crew until meeting Ceraphim of . The pink dressed blonde pirate with bare feet was friendly and taught him how to upgrade his sword, recommending a dirk at first. They quickly became hearties and Everclearboy could be found jobbing for Ceraphim's crew and the navy often. An invitation to join Ocean Admirals was sent and he decided to join, making it his first crew. Spending a good deal of time as a pirate, Everclearboy worked on raising his standings, learning each puzzle to the best of his abilities. It became clear to him Distilling and Bilging were not his best puzzles. Alchemistry and Shipwrightery did catch his interest and to this day Alchemistry remains by far one of his favorites. He continued to perform Sailing and Carpentry for Ocean Admirals, saving up enough PoE for his goal, a ship. Taking careful note of the type of pillages being run and having a keen interest to explore the entire Sage Ocean, his mind was set on getting a vessel capable of traveling long distances with the hopes of bringing back special commodities. Instead of purchasing a sloop, he saved up to buy a merchant brig, the Complicated Marlin. This also became the first large vessel in the Ocean Admirals' fleet and gained him the rank of officer. It was during voyages on the Complicated Marlin that Everclearboy hired and met Mcnabulous, Satay, Pinball, Mrwest, Inuupim, Littlewiz, Piapia, Loudlexi and many other fellow crew members. Based on , they traveled many times to , trying to find sassafras in the archipelago, yet still unaware of how commodities spawned. These exploration pillages were tough. They were unaware of the route difficulty and while only some battles would be won, the experience was invaluable. The merchant brig taught Everclearboy how to manage damage and a large group of jobbers. Its single-shot cannons taught him how to reserve shots without having to spray n' pray. This would have a heavy influence on his future pillages. Often still freelance jobbing for other crews, he met some other friends along the way. Ceraphim introduced him to a strange panda-like creature by the name of Yoyomaster. Needing a translator at first he quickly became fluent in Pandanese. Other friends met along the way included Andisandi and Gracemalley. Gracemalley helped teach him about the basics of trade runs and how stalls and commodities worked. During his time freelancing though he began to notice a trend in how the payment of jobbers worked that disturbed him, especially toward those who often worked the hardest, not disturbing the pillage at all. This trend he vowed would not be the case on his voyages. Troubles came to Ocean Admirals when Captain Arian and the crew split with senior officers Cambar, Ceraphim, Tronicmaster, Unikat and Alfwyn. A new crew was formed and Fair Winds was born with Cambar as captain and Ceraphim as first mate. Everclearboy and other crewmates from Admirals followed and he was given the rank of fleet officer, serving alongside other fleet officers like Mcnabulous, Satay and Yoyomaster. However after only a short time Cambar disappeared and the Fair Winds was left without a captain. Ceraphim stepped up to the role of captain with widespread support from many crewmates. Her guidance and leadership helped the crew grow at a steady pace. With near 70 members the pillages aboard the Complicated Marlin and the Touchy Roach, Ceraphim's sloop, helped raise more money for his next goal, a merchant galleon. Everclearboy chose a merchant galleon after Ceraphim had received a war brig, having a keen interest in the possible life of a merchant/explorer. It was for this interest he was given his first title as explorer of Fair Winds. Ironically his galleon would be named the Happy Carp, a name which he still torments Ceraphim with as she has a loathsome hatred for all things carp. The Happy Carp would also receive his first paint job as well and began his color trend of white railing for each of his vessels. With sideboards painted yellow, his favorite color, and white railing, the Happy Carp helped teach him the same lessons he learned on the Marlin and expanded his knowledge of Battle Navigation against the largest vessels in the game. He also preferred running pillages on the galleon due to its abundance of stations that didn't allow for anyone to laze, as opposed to the war brig which when filled did have lazers, both vessels holding the same amount of pirates. It was the profits from these voyages and the skellies that provided the income for his secret surprise for Ceraphim and the crew, their first war frigate. Sierra Sunrise Requiring a few weeks to save up funds for, this first war frigate was given a crew color paint job in honor of Ceraphim and the crew. Having gotten permission from Ceraphim to use Shanghais, Everclearboy met Hypnos for the first time asking for a rename suitable to compliment the beauty he saw in his captain. Thus the Sierra Sunrise was born and unveiled to the crew. With navy sideboards and white railing, the Sunrise would become the flagship of Fair Winds. The Sierra Sunrise would also be where many of the current members and officers of Fair Winds would find their first pillage together, Aarcher, Netshadow, Lexi, Willie, Herro, Jesserempel, Mautsch, Brazyn, Sxxy, Spatulamom, Okto, Aragon, Yamamma and many others. Every officer of Fair Winds having to work very hard to receive their position, it has been due to the hard work of them and many other jobbers that have made the pillages aboard the Sunrise as successful as they have come to be. It is this gratitude for jobbers and the time they spend helping that has been the inspiration for hefty rewards and bonus battles sharing much of the profits at the end of pillages with the hardest workers. It was many pillages later that Everclearboy's next goal would come into sight, the purchase of a grand frigate. Disappointed with the attitude surrounding the opinion of grand frigates, Everclearboy set out to redeem their reputation feeling more and more comfortable with his Battle Navigation and the ability to handle a larger group of jobbers with the help of his excellent executive officers. But rather then just purchase a grand frigate, he decided to save for a paint job of such splendor and grandeur it would befit the name he had in mind next. Gathering gold ore and processing it at his newly opened apothecary stall on Greenwich Island, Everclearboy secretly began mixing paint and seeking out a shipyard to commission the building of the ship. Sierra Sunset Fair Winds had left its former flag, Blaze of Glory, and found a place within League of Light. It was at the flag's shipyard on where the grand frigate's keel was laid down. Within weeks Everclearboy had managed to obtain enough gold paint and with the help of Pirata, the two nervously sailed a sloop full of gold and white paint from Greenwich to Caravanserai safely and were surprised it only took 3 rum to travel the distance. It was in secret once more that Everclearboy met with Hypnos and chose the rename for the new grand frigate. Wanting a name that followed with the same theme honoring the beauty he saw in his captain, it was an easy choice. Since the day was to begin with the sunrise, one could only hope to finish it each day with the sunset. Thus the Sierra Sunset was born, with sideboards painted gold and railing in white, the ship caught the eye of all who boarded her. It would be that weekend the Sierra Sunset would sail towards a grand goal of 1 million PoE. Setting sail from Caravanserai towards Greenwich the voyage started off well enough experiencing an early loss but quickly recovering, eventually reaching its goal and beyond. A special treat of the voyage was the surprise appearance of Oceanus aboard on the last battle. The final total set a crew record of 1,130,230 PoE. The profits of the voyage went to pay for special tournament prizes which were held the next day as a thank you to all who participated. The following weekend and the events that would take place would bring a different outcome. Xensity It was early February of 2007 that Everclearboy, while running his long pillages, came to meet a young lady by the name of Katana. During a rough period of strain with League of Light and its involvement with Passive Aggresion, Everclearboy left Fair Winds to join Xensity. Finding Xensity to be a breath of fresh air at first, things quickly changed from fun to frustrating. His captain, Katana began to steal stock from fellow crewmates' ships and from his own to play poker. As it became clear Everclearboy was only being used for his status and pillages, he took upon himself a quiet retirement moving on to Brigand King hunts, finding them more fun. With Everclearboy's help Xensity achieved fame of illustrious and helped the crew get to #2 ranked crew in all of Sage, as he had done with Fair Winds. As the problems of dishonesty with Katana grew and Grudz began to get involved with allying League of Light and Passive Aggression, it was time once more for Everclearboy to leave. On the 2nd of August 2007 Everclearboy left Xensity and joined Cave. Cave Having left Xensity during his vacation, Everclearboy retired to the Cave, a crew set up by his good friend Rumsundae as a place for those to escape the pressures and stress the game can create. Staying independent and following his own rules, he ran several Brigand King hunts regularly, with his new goal being the completion of the Brigand King trinket set. Fair Winds After much time spent in Cave, it became clear to Everclearboy that the repeated sinking wars which the flag Good Grief were getting into would not allow him the peace to be left alone to play the game casually. Everclearboy decided to leave Cave and return to Fair Winds after a discussion with Spatulamom and Sacrifice. He was still hoping that he could find the casual gameplay he so desired. Cursed Isles Since the release of Cursed Isles, Everclearboy led voyages to the Cursed Isles around the Pelican Archipelago. He often staffed his ships with jobbers that held the frenetic forager trophy. Everclearboy could be found sailing sloops, dhows or longships into the Cursed Isles. Some have claimed the strange green mist drifting through the streets of Greenwich is the lingering mist he brings after his voyages. Post-retirement Following an extended period of occasionally stopping in to keep up with his hearties like Yersunshine, Titevie, Spellbinding, Spatulamom, Jaeyuri and Tesing, Everclearboy returned as work duties increased. Continuing to run the occasional Cursed Isle, but upon hearing that others were catching up to completing the Brigand King trinket collection he decided to once more finish the entire set. Using his baghlah, the "Cowardly Pike", to give plenty of others the chance to join him to complete theirs as well, he met several other great pirates and friends such as Heyfunnygurl, Jillie, Tangotutu, Sorileea, Lisakaylea, Revkoolaid, Daynee, Gorev, Squishat, Wipley and of course Mariea. He developed a special friendship with Mariea who soon asked Spatulamom to join the crew. Upon finishing the trinket collection, becoming the first known to do so on January 10, 2013, he cut back the amount of Brigand King hunting a bit. He continued hunts more to help the dedicated friends and jobbers who had helped him finish his own, mixing in Viking Raids and Imperial Outposts to add a bit of variety. Despite Fair Winds being a smaller crew then what it was during its peak he still enjoys the company of the crewmates and is more then happy to welcome anyone else wanting to enjoy a quieter and drama-free group. Epilogue Everclearboy has since led many other successful pillages, still welcoming those who worked hard, setting new goals for himself with the introduction of trophies. He was first to achieve both #1 in Battle Navigation and Duty Navigation at the same time. He has also sought out ultimate trophies in Carpentry, Alchemistry, Blacksmithing, Treasure Hauling, Sailing, Battle Navigation, Navigation and Gunnery. He can often be found as a regular in skellie fights as well. Though Everclearboy runs fewer large pillages currently, he can be found hunting Brigand Kings often for Fair Winds. Continuing a policy of inclusion rather then exclusion, any pirate as long as they work hard is welcome on these hunts no matter what their standing. Having found Vargas' statue, some rumors insist he wanders the Cursed Isles in search of more masks and indigo/yellow clothing. Achievements * 1st pirate to hold #1 standing in both Battle Navigation and Duty Navigation at the same time on Sage Ocean * Memorized the Sage Ocean on December 10th, 2006 * Held #1 Duty Navigation for a month (32 day period) * First pirate to achieve #1 Treasure Hauler on Sage Ocean * Ran a 24-hour war brig pillage aboard the Utter Pandemonium and broke the shares limit of 32 with 55 total battles, having to track down many jobbers after to pay them personally for the time worked. During the 24-hour period he was the only battle navigator with no substitutions. * With the help of Wootwoot one of the first pirates on Sage Ocean to win a Brynhild Skullsplitter trinket, a green solar compass. * Achieved #1 alchemist November 20, 2009 * Achieved #1 shipwrighter December 30, 2009 * Achieved ultimate drinker December 20, 2009 during 1 million poe tourney. * First pirate to memorize the entire Emerald Ocean, February 6, 2012 (pre-crash) February 7, 2012 (post-crash) * Unofficially first person to complete the entire BK Trinket Collection (All with name inscribed); January 10, 2013 * First pirate to win the gold baghlah trophy * First pirate to win the gold junk trophy ---- * Defeated Luckysun in a Swordfight December 16th during the Lucky Dip challenge winning a fruitcake. * Won a blue/grey Karkinos crab pet in Atlantis March 24, 2008 * Won a Nordenx's prize winning egg in Easter Egg Nog April 6th, 2008 * Won a potted plant in a Drinking challenge with Gaea April 11th, 2008 * Won a white/white handkerchief from "More the Merrier" June 29, 2008 (First tournament win) * Won a grey knobby coral from "To the Briney Deep!" July 25, 2008 (Second tournament win) * Won a lime conch shell from "Witches' Brew" October 27, 2008 (Seventh tournament win) * Won a gold green/mint sword pin, "Map to Dread Cove Terror", and mounted sailfish from "Run the Gauntlet" November 22, 2008 (1st place incredible overall) (Eighth tournament win) * Won a white starfish from "Joy to the World!" December 20, 2008 (2nd place finish) * Won a red skull mug, maroon mistletoe from "Sounds like rain, dear!!" December 20, 2008 (Ninth tournament win) * Won a lavender/light green heart bauble ornament from Yuletide Navigation. December 25, 2008 (Tenth tournament win) * Won a purple/purple spherical bauble ornament from Mulled Rum. December 25, 2008 (Eleventh tournament win) * Won a gold/blue heart bauble ornament from Yuletide Carpentry. December 29, 2008 (Twelfth tournament win) * Won a yellow/green heart bauble ornament from Hera in the "End of Doodles" SF Challenge. December 31, 2008. * Won a white/green heart bauble ornament from Gaea in the "End of Doodles" Drinking Challenge. December 31, 2008. * Won a white ribbon in the Familiar Crafting Competition for Shipwrightery January 17, 2009 (4th place finish) * Won a white silver Jolly Roger pin in the On-Board Familiar Competition for Sailing January 19, 2009 (2nd place finish) * Won a white silver Jolly Roger pin in the On-Board Familiar Competition for Carpentry January 19, 2009 (2nd place finish) * Won a white Silver Jolly Roger Pin in the On-Board Familiar Competition for Navigation January 19, 2009 (2nd Place Finish) * Won a sleeping tortoise in the Sage Carpentry Bakeoff (2nd place finish) January 23, 2009 * Won a rose spiky coral in Galene's Valentine Drinking Tourney (Thirteenth tournament win) February 14, 2009 * Won Phillite's prize-winning egg in Egg Dye (1st place finish) (Fourteenth tournament win) April 17, 2009 * Won Merethif's prize-winning egg in Peghead Carpentry (3rd place finish) April 17, 2009 * Won Defleur's prize-winning egg in Digging for Eggs in Blacksmithing (4th place Finish) April 18, 2009 * Won Multo's prize-winning egg in Digging for Eggs in Forage (3rd place finish) April 18, 2009 * Won Merethif's prize-winning Egg for Overall (3rd place finish) April 18, 2009 * Won a Hermes Egg and Phillite's prize-winning egg in Alchemistry Be Quick About it (Fifteenth tournament win) April 19, 2009 * Won an aqua rose from "Parenting Skulls" May 6, 2009 (1st place Finish) (Sixteenth tournament win) * Won a bronze green/mint sword pin from familiar Navigation (3rd place finish) June 24, 2009 * Won a white/white ribbon in Duty Navigation in Juxtaposition Jamboree July 25, 2009 (1st place finish) (Seventeenth tournament win) * Won a rose/white fancy bed and pirate bust of Galene in 15% Concentrated power of will! July 29, 2009 (1st place finish) (Eighteenth tournament win) * Won a grey daisy and spools from Atropos in the Jade OM Challenge the Oceans Lucky Dip! August 7, 2009 (SF Challenge) * Won a white/white ribbon and a painting in "It's Thinking!" Carpentry Competition (2nd place finish) September 9, 2009 * Won a blue daisy in "Summertime Blues!" (1st place finish) (Twentieth tournament win) September 9, 2009 * Won a sleeping pig in "Who Do VooDoo" Alchemistry (1st place finish) (Twenty-first tournament win) September 26, 2009 * Won a grey/green ribbon, pirate bust and skeleton table in "Nevermore" Carpentry (2nd place finish) October 8, 2009 * Won a black/pink handkerchief in "Ghoulish Goblets!" (1st place finish) (Twenty-second tournament win) October 9, 2009 * Won a green daisy and drinking table in "Pub Crawl" November 28, 2009 (1st place finish) (Twenty-third tournament win) * Won a white daisy, snow fort wall, snow block, snowballs in "Frozen Mugs" December 10, 2009 (1st place Finish) (Twenty-forth tournament win) * Won a navy/white handkerchief, chocolate coins, snow pirate, snow fort wall, snow block, snowballs for Navigation (2nd place finish) winning a navy/aqua festive candelabra and a navy/white couch (3rd overall finish) in "Real Life Gift Prize" December 13, 2009. * Won a green/red handkerchief, holiday wreath, snow pirate, fruitcake in "Let There Be Cake!" December 29, 2009. (Top excellent) * Won a white ribbon in "Through the Ice" and a skull, January 10, 2010 (4th place finish) * Won a sand dollar, fancy chest and notebooks in "I Resolve to Manage My Money!" January 24, 2010 (1st place finish) (Twenty-fifth tournament win) * Won a light blue ribbon and tools in "Familiar Shipwright" January 26, 2010 (4th place finish) * Won a red comb, red/white bronze sword pin in "Familiar Carp Frenzy" February 7, 2010 (3rd place finish) * Won a light blue rose in "The Loving Cup" February 7, 2010 (1st place finish) (Twenty-sixth tournament win) * Won a blue/red ribbon & white starfish in "Declaration of Drinkin' Dependence!" July 8, 2010 (Twenty-seventh tournament win) * Won a Prometheus egg, red/lime ribbon, witch mask black/white in "Bonfire Night" November 5, 2011 (Top Excellent Overall) * Won a red/lime ribbon, witch mask black/white, red/violet sofa, maroon/orange banner in "Bonfire Night" November 5, 2011 (Top Excellent in Alchemistry) * Won a light green firecracker canon and light green paper latern in "Longevity for EverclearBoy in 2012!" January 30, 2012 (1st place finish) (Twenty-eighth tournament win) * Won a cherry blossom and planter of wildflowers in "Spring Fever!" April 3, 2012 (1st place finish) (Twenty-ninth tournament win) * Won a lavender lily and vase with lavender wildflowers in "Lavender Fever!" May 30, 2012 (1st place finish) (Thirtieth tournament win) * Won a blue roses and still in "Half-Pint at the Green Dragon Inn" September 26, 2012 (1st place finish) (Thirty-first tournament win) * Won a pumpkin head mask, pink/black handkerchief and gibblet in "Thriller Shop of Horrors" (Fine overall) October 29, 2012 * Won a skull mug, skeleton chair, pink/black handkerchief in "Monster Mash" October 31, 2012 (1st place finish) (Thirty-second tournament win) * Won a small pumpkin and orange/black handkerchief in "Sipping Sider!" November 10, 2012 (2nd place finish) * Won an orange daisy and white/white clawfoot tub in "Crafty Turkey" for Alchemistry November 20, 2012 (3rd place finish) * Won a navy/purple ornament from Hera in the Luckydip Weekend Challenges December 16, 2012 * Won a white/green ornament from Clotho in the Luckydip Weekend Challenges December 16, 2012 * Won a Horus jar, pink/rose sword pin in "Familiar Alchemistry" and portrait (2nd place finish) February 8, 2013 ---- * Won a tan monkey, white/white ribbon in "Crafty Crafting Celebration" (1st place finish) for Alchemistry July 17th * Won an orange monkey, orange/white sword pin, and portrait in the "Alchemical Sailing" competition (1st place overall finish). Won a purple conch shell for Sailing (1st place finish). Won an orange/white crest tapestry for Alchemistry (2nd place finish) June 13, 2010 * Won a lemon octopus in the "Indianapolis 50.0 Races" (1st place finish) With the top two fastest cross-ocean times of 55 & 56 minutes. May 29-30, 2010 * Won a Galene doll and 3 Galene eggs in the ""Indianapolis 50.0 Races" (Overall 10 races completed 3rd place) May 29-30, 2010 * Won three tan monkey's in the "Indianapolis 50.0 Races"(3-way 2nd place finish) Each of these were given away randomly to the jobbers, Scrim, Dumpo, and Luckysox. May 29-30, 2010 * Won a tan monkey in the Quad Races, but in a giveaway drawing for his jobbers it was given away to Savage. (2nd place finish) * Won a sleeping turtle in the Quad Races, but in a giveaway drawing for his jobbers it was given away to Spatulamom. (3rd place finish) * Won a sleeping pig in the Quad Races, but in a giveaway drawing for his jobbers it was given away to Tropicalgal. (3rd place finish) * Won a tan monkey in the Sage Carpentry Bakeoff (1st) July 27th, 2008 (Third tournament win) * Won a rare brown crate o'spices in the Tan Familiar Drinking Tournament. August 13, 2008 (Fourth place finish) * Won a scarab, green gold Jolly Roger pin and victory portrait background in the Olympic Alchemistry Competition with top incredible. August 13, 2008 (Fourth tournament win) * Won alchemical furniture, blue bronze Jolly Roger pin and victory portrait background in the Olympic Festival Alchemistry Competition. August 17th, 2008 (Third place finish) * Won an anchor, violet bronze Jolly Roger pin and victory portrait background in the Olympic Festival Shipwrightery Competition. August 19th, 2008 (Third place finish) * Won a sleeping pig, violet gold ship medal and victory portrait background in the Olympic Festival Carpentry Competition. August 20, 2008 (Fifth tournament win) * Won a rose/white parrot, rose gold Jolly Roger pin and victory portrait background in the Olympic Festival Alchemistry Competition. August 23rd, 2008 (Sixth tournament win) * Won an aqua ippolito for brave defense of the ship on a Boiwonder Atlantis run. June 12, 2009. * Won an indigo/grey serpent for Battle Navigation on his cutter Cursed Isle run. June 14, 2009. * Won a tan monkey for Alchemistry in August Craft-a-thon (1st place finish)(Nineteenth tournament win) August 22, 2009 * Won a black/grey serpent from random chest on his sloop Cursed Isle run. May 26, 2010. * Won an indigo/grey serpent from random chest on his sloop Cursed Isle run. November 21, 2011. * Won a black/white serpent for Battle Navigation on his gingerbread sloop Cursed Isle run. December 19, 2011. * Won a purple/blue serpent from random chest on his sloop Cursed Isle run. January 20, 2013. * Won a navy ippolito on a Finlanders Citadel run. April 19, 2013 ---- * Current Cursed Isle entry record stands at: 237-150-49 with 6 pirates only. April 9th, 2009 * Max'd the booty hold on a sloop in Cursed Isle at: 1262-452-135 May 16, 2009 * Current Brigand King trinket collection stands at 312 out of 312 possible variations. (2646 overall) * Unofficially holds the largest BK trinket collection on Emerald. * Unofficially first person to complete the entire Vargas BK trinket collection on Emerald, October 6, 2012 * Unofficially first person to complete the entire Widow Queen BK trinket collection on Emerald; November 12, 2012 * Unofficially first person to complete the entire Gretchen Goldfang BK trinket collection on Emerald; November 24, 2012 * Completed the entire Admiral Finius BK trinket collection on Emerald; November 27, 2012 * Completed the entire Barnabas the Pale BK trinket collection on Emerald; January 1, 2013 * Unofficially first person to complete the entire Madam Yu Jian BK trinket collection on Emerald; January 3, 2013 * Completed the entire Brynhild Skullsplitter BK trinket collection on Emerald; January 4, 2013 * Unofficially first person to complete the entire Azarbad the Great BK trinket collection on Emerald; January 10, 2013 Stalls and shoppes Owned * Apothecary Stall on Greenwich Island Managed * Sacrifice's Tailor Stall on Greenwich Brigand King trinket collection Everclearboy/BKcollection Brigand King trinkets Everclearboy/BKTrinkets Cursed Isles trinkets Everclearboy/CIcollection Trinkets Everclearboy/Trinkets Trinket collection Everclearboy/TrinketCollections Brigand King eggs Image:Furniture-Admiral_Finius_egg.png|Admiral Finius egg Image:Furniture-Azarbad_the_Great_egg.png|Azarbad the Great egg Image:Furniture-Barnabas_the_Pale_egg.png|Barnabas the Pale egg Image:Furniture-Brynhild_Skullsplitter_egg.png|Brynhild Skullsplitter egg Image:Furniture-Gretchen_Goldfang_egg.png|Gretchen Goldfang egg Image:Furniture-Madam_Yu_Jian_egg.png|Madam Yu Jian egg Image:Furniture-Vargas_the_Mad_egg.png|Vargas the Mad egg Image:Furniture-The_Widow_Queen_egg.png|The Widow Queen egg Fleet Everclearboy is the owner of the following renamed vessels: